magiclanternfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Todo list
One feature I'd like to see is voice annotation of stills like on the EOS 1D. The hardware should all be there. Rgbi 15:30, 24 June 2009 (UTC) Wireless camera control using a wireless dongle instead of the WFT-E4A. PAL users need 25p Hi Tramm, I have been quietly following your efforts and the results have been overwhelming. Peaking and Zebras make the cam so much better and you even managed to turn it into a pro audio tool. For me, the lack of 25p is the one and only reason not to buy as I am in PAL land. Frame rate conversion just doesn't do it for me (it leaves artifacts, and then I can buy the artifact-rich GH1 instead for half price). The reason I am leaving this discussion point is that a) I will donate as soon as you are beginning to tackle the 24 / 25p issue. I wish to reward your research and development but I am just an overenthusiastic hobbyist and 25p is the only research I'd donate $50 for. b) I wanted to share an idea: Would it be possible to use some kind of thread.sleep or delay to pause the camera and all its activities for a few processor cycles? The idea is that by inserting a tiny delay in between the 30 frames a second they are in effect recoded at a rate of 25 frames. It will still be a 30p mov file, but it would have no slo-mo effect when conformed to 25p. I am only programming on regular PCs and servers so I don't know whether the cam has some system-thread for timing that cannot be disabled or gets triggered/timed by a quartz or the sensor events. But I thought maybe the idea is worth something. Could you please leave a very quick post here to give an estimate when you are intending to start playing with framerates so I can get my purse? Great work! Keep it up. Thomas (from DVinfo) ThomasD 09:35, 20 July 2009 (UTC) Flash support Would be nice to use third party flash units in this camera, I have 2 sigma flashes but it does not fire in E-TTL mode in 5D as it fired in my last EOS camera. HDMI 1080P ot 1080i Hi Firstly project is amazing!!!! -- think its gona make me get a mk 2!! But i would really like to record a few hours of footage off the 5d and i think that the best way is via the HDMI port. Thing is is that it converts the 1080P 30 frames a second to 1080i 60 fields per sec on the hdmi output. it it technically possible to output the proper 1080P on the hdmi output and put that into the magiclantern firmware?? that would be fantastic (wither that, or is it possible to easily convert 1080 60i to the 1080p 30 frames a second version, with out it introducing those horrible interlacing jagged edges and taking hours to convert on my mac? -- as im guessing that its not a true 60 per second, but just the 30 frames spread across 2 interlaced fields each time) many thanks James Adjustable Frame Rate Get adjustable frame rate sorted (reasonable range) and I'll even donate $200. I'm sure I won't be the only one! If you can do it, can you please leave a note here to suggest a possible timeframe. A month? 6 months? Hyperfocal button I will like to see a "hiperfocal button", that set the lens to hyperfocal distance for the aperture set, and get the maximum focus possible Regards Horizontal Tearing I noticed on the dpreview site that they noticed distortion caused by the rolling shutter. If this is horizontal tearing, is there some equivalent of sensor v-sync which can be implemented to compensate for this? Thanks Thom Time Stretch Capture The todo list already lists 48fps or faster, so a rapid burst, even a short one (e.g. 10 seconds) at 200fps+ at a reduced resolution (to enable the DIGIC IV to manage) would be awesome! Thom USB Mass Storage Is it possible to use the USB port to attach mass storage (obviously formatted to FAT32) to store masses of video data? Not sure if it would require it to be formatted without partitioning or not. Thom Live mode motion-triggered capture Like a security device, set up the camera so that, in live mode, it doesn't power down on inactivity and checks the sensor for a certain level of change, then take a non-flash picture every second. This would turn off all operating lights and the LCD display backlight until someone pressed a button. Thom Raw mode/MJPEG video Is encoding video mandatory, or can we somehow capture the post-scaled video data and store it as raw data? Or convert to MJPEG? Thom Digital zoom Nice to have that! can turn my 105mm into a 315mm without loose the pixel to pixcel quality.! Even a simple digital zoom, not necessary changable while recording, will be great! Being able to record in zoom mode would be absolutely amazing at 10x!!! AutoISO I know that better AutoISO is already on the To do list. Just wanted to add my own vote prioritizing it. Customizable AutoISO should be so easy to add and so immensly useful for general purpose photography (as opposed to video and specialist needs). In fact just adding an option of treating shutter speed in M as the (slowest) limit and not as fixed would allow me (and probably many other photographers) to never touch the iso button again. Another possibly useful option would be to have a separate min shutter speed for the aperture priority. Naturally this is also a feature I'd be happy to contribute a donation for. Felvit 23:24, April 10, 2012 (UTC)FelvitFelvit 23:24, April 10, 2012 (UTC) +1 for auto ISO in AV: Minimal shutter speed for the Aperture Priority would be great. When the shutter speed is too low (user defined), ISO is boosted to nearest acceptable value. And I'm also willing to donate some money for this feature too. Tigu cz (talk) 08:35, July 24, 2013 (UTC) Permanent mirror lock-up While there's a "mirror lock-up" option in the menues of Canon DSLRs that feature is not perfect since the mirror still actuates after each shot. I need to use some optics that stick so far into the camera that the mirror would hit them. So what I need is an option to permanently lock the mirror up (like it was possible to do on older SLRs, namely Nikons (not sure about any current DSLRs)). My camera is a 550D aka T2i, but the problem is present with all current Canon DSLRs. Idealy that mirror would stay up even through a power cycle, but if that's not possible it would have to remain up from a given moment in time (then I would put the long lens in) until I switch the camera off. 06:05, September 4, 2012 (UTC)JB. Aloow set of Minimum shutter speed in Aperture mode. Aloow set of Minimum shutter speed in Aperture mode. Aperture mode is the way to get stop down metering with manual lenses. It works well with autoiso too. One bad aspect is that the camera slows down also to 1/30s causing motion blur to moving subjects or by camera shake. Autoiso+Minimum shutter speed would be a terrific improvement. Thanks in advance, best regards, Marco.